Principe de Wei
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Tras descubrir la verdad sobre sus padres y el Kyuubi a la edad de 5 años, Naruto huye de Konoha con ayuda del zorro y acaba siendo adoptado por Sousong Reina de Wei. Cuidado Konoha, Sousou y su hermano Souren te la tienen jurada. Clasificado para mayores por futuras escenas NAru/sousou (Haren)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Koihime musou, Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Baseson y de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, este crossover esta realizado exclusivamente sin animo de lucro .

Este es un pequeño proyecto que desarrolle durante mi tiempo sin ordernador, de momento es solo un prototipo (por asi decirlo) si se convierte en uno de los principales o no depende de vuestra opinion al respecto.

En el palacio real de Wei, un niño de cabello rubio miraba se asomaba por el balcon de su dormitorio, mirando las calles de Luoyang podia ver como sus gentes preparaban las celebraciones del cumpleaños de los principes, hacia 1 año desde que su vida habia cambiado.

Flashback

Un niño rubio de 5 años se escondia en el despacho del Hokage, una turba furiosa formada por ninjas y civiles lo habian perseguido hasta aquí aprovechando que el anciano estaba en mision diplomatica, dicha turba aporreaba la puerta.

'¿Que les he hecho yo?¿porque me atacan?' Pensaba el chico mientras que la turba insistia en su ataque, repentinamente un golpe extremadamente fuerte causo la caida de una foto del cuarto hokage, tras la que se hallaba un compartimento que contenia un rollo con su nombre, Naruto habia aprendido a leer a muy temprana edad con ayuda del hokage, de modo que cogio el rollo y empezo a leer.

El rollo le revelo su parentesco y la presencia del kyubi, y en un sello almacen estaban su herencia, los jutsus que sus padres pensaron que necesitaria aparte de sus jutsus personales como el rasengan y su certificado de nacimento.

Cuando hubo leido el rollo el chico decidio pedir ayuda al Kyubi, a cambio de encontrar un metodo de sacarlo del sello sin morir en el proceso, el le ayudaria a huir y a tomar rebancha contra la villa, tras aceptar el trato, Naruto le cedio el control al zorro, el cual saco del sello el certificado de nacimiento, lo copio y huyendo del despacho sin ser detectado dejo una copia en la mesa del hokage, una en la sala del consejo y se llevo el original.

El chico huyo hacia el oeste con la unica compañía del zorro durante un mes, entrenando en las tecnicas ninjas gracias a este y a los pergaminos de sus padres, finalmente en las fronteras del reino de Wei Naruto encontro a tres bandidos que habian secuestrado a una chica de su edad y estaban amenazandola con violarla si no dejaba de patalear.

Para sorpresa de los bandidos, el mas grande de los tres se desmayo de repente y Naruto aparecio sobre su cuerpo, los otros dos intentaron atacarlo, pero aprovechando su tamaño, jutsus basicos y velocidad el joven viajero consiguio derrotarlos y atarlos junto a su obeso compañero.

Mientras desataba a la chica, un grupo que solo podia describirse como pequeño ejercito se detuvo ante ellos, la mujer que se encontraba en cabeza del grupo bajo de su caballo y se lanzo inmediatamente hacia la niña cogiendola en un abrazo.

La niña resulto ser Sousou, princesa de Wei e hija de Sousong la cual en ese momento estaba muy ocupada tratando de aplastar a su hija, cuando porfin decidio soltarla, su grupo habia montado un campamento en el lugar y los bandidos se encontraban en una celda mientras los interrogaban.

La mujer dedico una mirada inquisitiva al rubio, "Te agradezco de corazon que salvases a mi pequeña Karin, ¿que hace un niño tan pequeño aquí y sin sus padres?"

Naruto le conto todo a la mujer, lo de ser un jinchuriki y su parentesco incluidos, la mujer se sentia asombrada con el niño, a pesar del trato que recibia de la villa el chico no queria venganza (mas alla de hacer que supieran su error a traves del certificado) determinada a alegrar al chico, Sousong grito al soldado que tenia mas cerca "Mandad un mensajero al camino de los cinco granos, que venga un experto en extraer energia"

Acto seguido se giro en direccion a Naruto, que en este momento estaba acariciando la cabeza de Karin que estaba durmiendo sobre sus piernas.

"Naruto-kun, preparate para mejorar tu vida" le dijo sonnriendo

Una semana despues un doctor del camino de los cinco granos extrajo al kyubi de Naruto, lo cual le borro las marcas de nacimiento de la cara,, antes de irse el kyubi le dejo un recuerdo, un pequeño zorro para que le ayudara, pero lo mejor estaba por llegar.

Al llegar a Luoyang, Sousong lo anuncio como su hijo y hermano de Sousou y le dio el nombre Souren.

/Flashback

"Naru nii-chan ¿Te apetece venir a pasear con Shunran y Shûnran?" le pregunto la que era su hermana en todo menos en sangre, el le dedico una sonrisa triste y la abrazo, "lo siento mucho Karin-chan, hoy tengo que estudiar con madre ¿salimos luego a comer?"

La pequeña asintio con la cabeza mientras sonreia, antes de que salir del dormitorio de su hermano.

Ya que el chico era de los paises elementales, su nueva madre habia decidido asegurarse de que aprendiese a todo lo necesario para ser heredero del reino junto a su hermana, afortunadamente gracias a los Kage-bushin, aprendidos de los pergaminos de sus padres, a penas necesitaria un par de lecciones mas antes de dar por terminado su aprendizaje.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto y Sousou habian almorzado e iban a salir del restaurante donde habian almorzado cuando unas niñas un par de años menores que ellos se chocaron con ellos, los dueños del restaurante salieron a disculparse por sus hijas de inmediato, pero los jovenes principes les hicieron un gesto tranquilizador y sonrieron a las niñas, calmando asi a las dos familias del restaurante e iniciando una amistad con las familias en las que un par de años depues nacerian Ten'i y Kyocho, una amistad que seria muy productiva para ellos.

Mientras tanto Konoha recibio una visita inesperada, un hombre de largo pelo carmesi estaba sentado en el despacho del hokage y mientras esperaba se sonreia a si mismo al ver algunos cambios en la villa.

"Hokage-sama, observo que muchos de los negocios de la villa han cerrado ¿a que se debe?" pregunto el pelirrojo.

"Por algun motivo los paises del oeste han cortado todo contacto con nosotros, Kurama-san"

Respondio el anciano, causando que la sonrisa de su invitado se extendiera.

"¿Ara? La ultima vez que nos vimos me llamo abominacion, supongo que los años cambian a los humanos" Dijo Kurama sacando sus nueve colas y utilizandolas para inmovilizar y amordazar al hokage y a los ANBU de la sala.

"Bueno Hiruzen, calmate, no vengo a destruir nada, sino a decirte que el crio sigue vivo y es feliz donde esta, y a explicar lo ocurrido aquel dia" y sin soltar a sus presos, el zorro les conto lo ocurrido aquel 10 de octubre.

-Salto temporal, 5 años-

Naruto y su hermana se encontraban sentados en el salon del trono frente a su madre esperando a que esta hablase.

"Naruto, Karin; como sabeis, solo uno de los dos puede ser el heredero al trono, normalmente recaeria en Karin, pero deseo saber vuestra opinion al respecto." Dijo la mujer, casi al instante Naruto alzo la mirada y hablo.

"Madre, opino que Karin es mas apropiada para el puesto, yo soy mas un guerrero que un diplomatico, ella es mas capaz y es respetada" La chica se puso completamente roja e intento rebatirlo, pero fue vencida por su madre.

"Esta decidido pues, Naruto heredara mi puesto." Al ver que sus palabras causaban confusion en sus hijos, la mujer sonrio y explico sus motivos.

"Si bien es cierto que Karin es respetada por los aldeanos, tambien lo eres tu, ademas en lugar de intentar monopolizar el poder, has querido entregarselo a tu hermana por lo que crees es lo mas correcto para el pueblo, ademas eres tu el que logro la paz con la faccion To haciendo amistad con Toutaku."

"Pero madre, si Karin no hereda el puesto se vera obigada a casarse con alguien de alta cuna por nuestras leyes," le dijo el chico tratando de convencerla de cambiar de opinion.

Si bien eso era cierto, si bien el oeste estaba casi totalmente dominado por mujeres, las leyes obligaban a las hijas de familias importantes a casarse con herederos de otras para ganar mas poder politico-economico, por supuesto Sousong tenia preparada una solucion al respecto, solo esperaba que dicha solucion se produjera sola en lugar que tener que forzarla, seria dificil con los intereses de su hija en lo concerniente a relaciones.

"Hasta que no cumplais 18 años no sera oficial, teneis aun 7 años para encontrar una solucion satisfactoria, mientras tanto seguire deliberando", huelga decir que mientras Naruto buscaba una forma de renunciar al cargo, Karin pensaba en una forma de explicarle a Naruto algo que la reconcomía por dentro, la oportunidad se presento esa noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin estaba relajandose en las termas del palacio, pensando en lo sucedido hoy, cuando los ya usuales sonidos de Naruto entrenando llegaron hasta ella, sin embargo un sonido diferente la alarmo, el de una explosion y luego un grito,Karin se levanto alterada, cuando un geiser surgio frente a ella y el sonido del grito se apago.

'_Ok, nota mental, no volver a llamar a Kii-chan glotona, ¿quien iba a pensar que Ruru y ella tuvieran tanta fuerza' _Penso Naruto mientras sacaba la cabeza del agua, quedando a cuatro patas, cuando miro al frente, se quedo completamente bloqueado, frente a el se encontraba su hermana, sus ojos azules fijos en los de el, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y sus labios formando una sonrisa extraña.

"Naruto, quiero decirte algo..." dijo ella mientras agarraba algo que estaba en el suelo, justo donde Naruto sabia que ella dejaba su guadaña mientras se bañaba...

Fin del capitulo 1.

Amigos este es el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic que solo actualizare una vez que obtenga 4 reviews de apoyo, (no es que mendigue por los reviews, es que quiero dedicarme a mis otros fics, al igual que a otros proyectos)

Ahora unos detalles sobre el fic:

1- Akatsuki no tendra un papel importante en este fic.

2- Ya que no se especifica jamas las fecha del cumpleaños de Sousou, por interes del fic sera el 10 de octubre como Naruto

3- Para quitar este detalle de en medio, Naruto lleva la ropa de Ranma con el ideograma del reino Wei en la espalda con protecciones en brazos y hombros y usa un Kwan-dao desmontable (como Ren Tao) a modo de arma

4- Para la trama la relacion entre los reinos sera la misma que en el anime con ligeras variaciones

5- Naruto y sus compañeras iran a los paises elementales y la gente de Konoha ira al oeste.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Koihime musou, Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Baseson y de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, este crossover esta realizado exclusivamente sin animo de lucro .

Mi mas sincero agradecimiento para Haseo55 por su inestimable ayuda en la realización de este fic.

Espero que puedas seguir ayudándome en el futuro.

**Kinunatzs preguntó**

**¿Cual es el nivel de combate de Naruto?**

Como recordareis (o quizás no) cuando Naruto abandono Konoha, lo hizo con los pergaminos de técnicas que le dejaron sus padres y con un entrenador muy experimentado llamado Kurama, de modo que sus estatus son los siguientes:

Nivel general chuunin, gracias a entrenar con las chicas de Wei y a las enseñanzas de Kurama, Naruto tiene un gran nivel en taijutsu, control de chakra y uso de armas, no obstante tiene muy pocas técnicas y de momento no es un buen estratega militar.

**Silvermane1 preguntó:**

**¿Puede Haku ser parte del harem?**

Voy a poner una encuesta en mi perfil, la cual estará abierta durante dos semanas. De vosotros depende la respuesta.

Capitulo 2.

_En el episodio anterior:_

_Karin estaba relajándose en las termas del palacio, pensando en lo sucedido hoy, cuando los ya usuales sonidos de Naruto entrenando llegaron hasta ella, sin embargo un sonido diferente la alarmo, el de una explosión y luego un grito,Karin se levanto alterada, cuando un geiser surgió frente a ella y el sonido del grito se apago._

_'____Ok, nota mental, no volver a llamar a Kii-chan glotona, ¿quien iba a pensar que Ruru y ella tuvieran tanta fuerza' Pensó__ Naruto mientras sacaba la cabeza del agua, quedando a cuatro patas, cuando miro al frente, se quedo completamente bloqueado, frente a el se encontraba su hermana, sus ojos azules fijos en los de el, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y sus labios formando una sonrisa extraña._

_"Naruto, quiero decirte algo..." dijo ella mientras agarraba algo que estaba en el suelo, justo donde Naruto sabia que ella dejaba su guadaña mientras se bañaba..._

Episodio actual:

Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados y esperaba el castigo que Sousou fuera a ejercer sobre el, cuando un sonido le hizo saltar sobre ella y apartarla del lugar donde estaba.

A penas Naruto había retirado a Sousou del peligro, cuando una mole cayo en el punto donde la rubia estaba segundos antes, agarrando del suelo la guadaña, Naruto se giro y bloqueo el golpe de una espada formada por pequeñas escamas, que era blandida por un gigante de piel azul.

"Buen trabajo esquivando mi envite mocoso, ahora dime, cual de vosotros es el jinchuriki del Kyubi," Dijo el gigante riéndose.

Naruto decidió hacerse el ignorante. "¿jinchu-que?

Repentinamente, el gigante aplico mas fuerza en su ataque y arrebato la guadaña de las manos del rubio para acto seguido tratar de golpearle con su arma, pero el chico dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se oculto en el vapor del baño.

Sin volver a aparecer, la voz de Naruto resonó en el lugar, "¿quien eres? ¿porque buscas al jinchuriki?"

El desconocido soltó una risotada y dando una cordial reverencia, contesto con voz melosa, "¡Que modales los míos! Mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki, en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, ni idea, yo solo los busco, mis jefes sabrán para que los quieren"

Sin previo aviso, Naruto apareció corriendo sobre el agua y ataco con la guadaña, por desgracia para el rubio, Kisame no era un novato y logro bloquear el ataque.

Ambos combatientes intercambiaron golpes durante varios minutos, hasta que Naruto lanzo la guadaña a Kisame, cuando la guadaña paso junto a el, Kisame reacciono instintivamente dándose la vuelta justo a tiempo para contraatacar un embate de guadaña ejecutado por la un desnuda Sousou.

Creyendo que su rival anterior no poseía un arma el espadachín concentro su atención en la jovencita, el hecho de que llevase siglos sin ver a una mujer desnuda ayudo a que en un golpe de suerte Naruto hiciera un corte ascendente con la guadaña a la vez que la que cargaba Sousou se transformase en una copia de Naruto.

"Me da igual quien sea o que sea, nadie, repito ¡NADIE MIRA A KARIN-CHAN ASI!" Dijo Naruto dejando que el ahora difunto ninja de Kiri cayese muerto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto y Sousou estaban sentados y sin hablar en la habitación del primero, no era su primera pelea, pero si era la primera vez que mataban o veían a alguien morir, Naruto tenia la espada Samehada en sus manos ya que se había visto atraído a recogerla.

En este estado estaban los dos jóvenes cuando Sousong entro en la habitación, sabiendo que era la mejor opción para los jóvenes príncipes, Sousong decidió enviar a los dos en una misión,

La misión consistía en ir hasta Nami no kuni, lugar donde el comerciante Gato tenia establecida su base, infiltrarse e investigar sus actividades, el motivo era que el susodicho magnate había solicitado un trato económico con el reino, para comerciar con productos de Wei en otros países

La reina de Wei no era ninguna estúpida, en el mismo momento en que el hombre pidió una audiencia, la mujer empezó a investigar al hombre, y los rumores no eran muy halagüeños, por ese motivo tras oír la petición del hombre decido enviar un equipo a comprobar los rumores.

Al principio pretendía enviar un grupo de adultos, pero era una oportunidad perfecta para que Naruto tratara de superar su odio por los países elementales, odiar a Konoha era licito, pero los otros países no le habían hecho nada, que supiera.

El grupo que había elegido para la misión estaba formado por Sousou, Souren, Kakouen, Kakouton y Jun'iku.

Así pues los jóvenes guerreros hicieron su equipaje y decidieron marcharse la mañana siguiente y disfrutar hoy de la fiesta de cumpleaños de los príncipes.

Así ataviados con trajes de gala, los dos jóvenes rubios paseaban por las calles, jugando a los distintos juegos y probando la comida.

Los ciudadanos los saludaban calidamente, ciertamente la fiesta les ayudo a superar lo ocurrido en los baños, tanto así que cuando se quedaron solos, Sousou empezó a acumular valor.

_'Es un buen momento, llevo queriendo hacer esto desde hace tiempo y ahora hay una escusa para hacerlo,¡Vamos Karin, eres una mujer, échale valor!' _

Sousou tomo aire y completamente sonrojada se giro hacia Naruto. "Naru..." la joven rubia se interrumpió al ver que su hermano estaba siendo abrazado por un par de jovencitas de la ciudad.

Actuando sin pensar, Sousou agarro el brazo del chico y con una fuerza impensable para una chica de su tamaño, tiro de el hasta separarlos y se abrazo a el gritando:

"LAS MANOS QUIETAS ¡NARU-NII ES MIO!" y acto seguido lo beso para reforzar la idea.

El beso duro exactamente 5 segundos, lo justo para que la chica se diese cuenta de que no solo estaba besando a Naruto, sino que este devolviendole el beso.

"Supongo que esto resuelve el problema de la sucesión." Dijo una voz, ambos jóvenes se giraron en dirección a la voz con movimientos lentos y roboticos, al ver a su madre observándolos con expresión seria.

"¿¡k...kaa-sama!?" dijeron ambos asustados, temerosos de lo que la reina haría a los dos hermanos que acababan de pisar un territorio prohibido.

Sorprendentemente, la mujer puso sus manos sobre los hombros de los jóvenes y con una sonrisa, la reina de Wei bendijo la relación.

"Naruto-kun es el único al que estoy dispuesta a confiarle mi hija y Karin es justo lo que mi hijo necesita para asegurar el futuro del reino." Dijo la reina.

Sin embargo, deseosa de divertirse un poco a costa de los dos amantes, la mujer decidió burlarse de ellos un poco. "No puedo esperar a conocer a mis nietecitos." dijo la mujer causando que ambos se pusieran al rojo vivo, y que cierta chica encapuchada comenzara a gruñir y llorar mientras mordía un pañuelo.

_'Karin-sama, Naruto-sama, yo también quiero recibir vuestro amor...' pensó_ la chica escondida, cambiando la expresión de desesperación por una de lujuria mal contenida.

Así pues todas las personas presentes se marcharon a sus casas.

La mañana siguiente, Naruto se levanto temprano, planeando su usual rutina de entrenamiento antes de bañarse y marcharse a cumplir su misión, no obstante cuando intento levantarse, se encontró con que un peso desconocido estaba sobre el.

Enfocando su mirada hacia el origen del peso, encontró un ondulado cabello castaño claro, su dueña, estaba respirando sobre el, y un pequeño hilillo de saliva caía de la comisura de sus labios y sobre el pecho de el chico.

El aun recordaba como era la relación entre ambos al principio, originalmente Jun'iku odiaba al joven rubio, para ella el solo era un alguien mas pretendiendo robarle a su Karin-sama.

Por ese motivo, la niña empezó a prepararle trampas y otras bromas al chico, con intención de alejarlo de su señora, para su frustración, el era capaz de evitar cada trampa y acababa siendo ella la que caía en ellas.

Las trampas fueron subiendo de nivel, siendo cada vez mas peligrosas, hasta que siendo aun una niña, monto la ultima trampa.

**Inicia el Flashback**

En una noche de tifon, Jun'iku estaba agarrándose a un saliente del agujero que había cavado, esperando que Naruto cayese en el, por desgracia ella se había tropezado y caído dentro de el, el problema era que el agujero se estaba llenando lentamente de agua.

"¡Karin-sama! ¡Socorro! ¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¿ Voy a morir aquí?" Gritaba y lloraba Jun'iku, por desgracia el ruido de la tormenta impedía que la voz de la chica llegase suficientemente lejos por mas que gritase.

Cuando la chica se dio finalmente por vencida y soltó su mano, dos manos infantiles se agarraron a las suyas, ella miro a su salvador esperando encontrar a Sousou, en su lugar vio a Naruto sujetándola.

"¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto ella débilmente.

"Te buscaba, no podía dormir sabiendo que tu estabas en peligro, aguanta he pedido ayuda." Contesto el rubio .

Media hora después, un grupo de soldados guiados por un pequeño zorro de pelaje pálido, llego hasta el agujero y rescataron a la niña, llevándosela después en una camilla, con Naruto diciéndole frases tranquilizadoras.

A la mañana siguiente, Jun'iku se disculpo con Naruto por todo lo que había hecho y le dio permiso para llamarle por su autentico nombre y ella decidió llamarle Naruto-sama y desde ese momento se enamoro de el, añadiendo al joven rubio a sus fantasías, claro que al principio no eran tan perversas.

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de su momento rememorando el pasado, el rubio agito a la chica tratando de despertarla, al ver que no se despertaba decidió intentar una nueva estrategia, la misma que siempre lograba despertar a cierta genio juvenil a la que conoció durante sus estudios.

Levantando el ligero cuerpo de la chica, la acerco a su boca para que pudiese oírle y susurro con autoridad.

"Keifa, si no te levantas voy a tener que prohibirte acercarte a Karin-chan o a mi." La frase ciertamente despertó a la chica que se levanto asustada-

Riéndose, el chico se marcho a entrenar con su arma, tras un par de horas entrenando y hablando con Ten'i y Kyocho, el joven se fue a bañar y acto seguido se fue a reunirse con su equipo en las puertas de la ciudad.

Allí Sousou, Kakouton, Kakouen y una sonrojada Jun'iku aguardaban su llegada montando a caballo, mientras otro caballo le esperaba a el.

El grupo inicio su cabalgada hacia el este.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El viaje duro 10 días, afortunadamente el hecho de que llevasen con ellos un grupo de soldados que se negaron a dejar solos a los príncipes, alejo a cualquier posible grupo de bandidos, hasta la llegada del grupo a Nami no kuni.

Una vez allí, los soldados montaron un campamento en el que esperarían ordenes mientras Naruto y Jun'iku disfrazados de pedigüeños se infiltraban en la ciudad.

Fue asombrosamente fácil descubrir la verdad sobre el magnate, los dos se prepararon para volver al campamento, cuando la voz de una chica gritando seguido por el sonido de un golpe llamo su atención.

Encontrar el origen de la voz no fue difícil, justo tras ellos un hombre yacía en el suelo y una chica de cabello rosa intenso lo miraba con odio, sin embargo el detalle mas llamativo de la chica, aparte de su enorme frente, era el hitai-ate de Konoha sobre su cabeza.

Naruto quería marcharse sin que la chica le viese, pero por supuesto la diosa de la fortuna decidió que este era el mejor momento para abandonarle causando que la chica lo mirase directamente a los ojos, sonrojándose al verle.

"Esto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y soy una genin de Konoha ¿y tu eres?" Dijo la kunoichi, Keifa quiso gritarle, conociendo el pasado de Naruto, pero este consiguió sujetarla y taparle la boca antes de que dijera nada.

Dando un cortes saludo, el se llevo a la chica en brazos alejándose de Sakura, hasta que consiguió llevársela de allí.

Esa noche, el grupo de Wei estaba cenando, cuando una jovencita de cabello negro vestida con un kimono rosa se acerco a la mesa de los lideres.

"Mi nombre es Haku, me gustaría saber si tendrían... ¿¡LA SAMEHADA!?" Grito la chica al ver la espada junto a la espada de Kakouton, el arco de Kakouen y la guadaña de Sousou.

"Mira por donde, me parece que me queda una" dijo Naruto riéndose, "La obtuve hace unos días, de un tipo con cara de pez" Continuo el.

Abandonando cualquier intento de camuflaje, la kunoichi salio corriendo en busca de Zabuza, sin duda la presencia de la espada era mas importante que ocultarse.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven se presento con un mensaje de Zabuza para ellos.

Esa tarde el joven rubio acompañado por Haku entro en la guarida de Zabuza.

"Momochi-san, ambos somos personas ocupadas, así que no perdamos el tiempo, seguramente haya oído hablar de las continuas guerras que tenemos en el oeste." Zabuza asintió mostrando que estaba escuchándolo.

"Desearía que usted me ayudara a recrear los Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shû en Wei, recibiría puestos de honor en nuestro reino y llegado el momento recibirá apoyo para derrocar al Mizukage."

Zabuza estaba atónito, el mocoso ofrecía un gran trato, no obstante.

"¿Que ocurrirá con Haku?" Fuera del combate, Haku era su hija y no pretendía que se convirtiera en una fabrica de bebes.

"Seguirá siendo su aprendiz, en el oeste respetamos a las mujeres." Contesto Naruto.

"Bien chaval, me pondré en contacto con los actuales dueños de las espadas." dijo Zabuza.

"Para su información, mi nombre es Souren pero como muestra de respeto, usted puede llamarme Naruto, siempre que no haya miembros de Konoha cerca.

Fin del capitulo 2.

En este capitulo, Naruto acaba de tener el primer contacto con Konoha, por supuesto el arco de Nami no va a terminarse aquí, es necesario reunir las espadas, liberar el propio Nami de el magnate y Naruto deberá encontrarse cara a cara con los otros miembros del equipo 7.

Hablando del nuevo equipo 7, ¿Quien creéis que ha tomado el puesto de nuestro héroe rubio?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Koihime musou, Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Baseson y de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, este crossover esta realizado exclusivamente sin animo de lucro .

Agradecimientos a Haseo55 por su idea para el final del capitulo.

El primer lector en adivinar quien era el nuevo miembro del equipo 7 es Seirius, lector de la versión en español de este fic.

Kinunatzs preguntó: ¿como pudo un nivel chuunin derrotar a Kisame?

Eran dos si contamos a Sousou, Kisame menosprecio su poder y su trabajo en equipos ademas no es facil infiltrarse en un castillo en la capital de un reino, de modo que Kisame estaba bastante cansado.

Bankai777 pregunto: ¿Se unirán Shizuka y Hotaru Tsuchigumo al harén?

A pie de este capitulo podréis leer cuantas chicas del universo Naruto se unirán y un juego nuevo para recibir participación del lector.

Cualquiera que conociese lo suficiente a Kakashi podría notar que estaba totalmente agotado, cuando Sakura había venido de la compra hablando de un chico rubio de ojos azules vestido con harapos, había abandonado la casa de Tazuna y había pasado toda la noche registrando la ciudad, Su búsqueda había sido completamente infructuosa, por lo visto el susodicho rubio había aparecido esa mañana en la ciudad y nadie sabia quien era.

"Deberías dormir, aun no estas recuperado de tu pelea contra Zabuza, Kakashi-sensei." Dijo Sakura, con la esperanza de que eso le permitiese dejar de entrenar.

"Aun no entiendo por que saliste corriendo al oír que Sakura había visto a un mendigo rubio, en lugar de dedicarte a seguir entrenándonos." gruño el ultimo Uchiha.

"Si mi teoría es correcta, el chico al que vio Sakura es extremadamente importante para la villa." Respondió Kakashi, mientras que sus genin repetían el ejercicio de subir arboles.

Mientras tanto en un lago dentro del bosque.

"¿Me puede recordar alguien porque hacemos esto?" preguntó una irritada Keifa, mientras salia a flote tras haberse visto sumergida.

"Porque la habilidad de caminar sobre el agua es una ventaja que los ninjas tienen sobre los usuarios del chi, ademas aprender a manejar el chakra no os hará daño" Respondió Naruto mientra practicaba katas con su kwan-dao en la superficie del lago.

"Pero Naruto-sama..."empezó Keifa, siendo interrumpida por Naruto.

"Es por vuestra seguridad, jamas me lo perdonaría si os pasase algo porque yo no os enseñe algo que podría haberos salvado." Al oír esto Keifa, Karin, Shuunran y Shunran tenían corazones en los ojos antes de retomar el ejercicio con mas animo que antes.

Karin, decidida a tomarle el pelo un poco a Naruto, empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, sabiendo que este tendría la mirada clavada sobre ella.

Y ciertamente el chico se desmayo con una hemorragia nasal ante el bello espectáculo.

"Karin-sama, se ha pasado." dijo Shuunran mientras sacaba a Naruto del agua, "Keifa, encárgate del príncipe." ordeno al ver que la joven estaba agotada.

La chica agarro al príncipe y lo llevo a su tienda, el empezó a tiritar por el frio, al ver esto, Keifa noto que estaba completamente empapado.

Con una sonrisa de anticipación, un sonrojo evidente y un pequeño hilillo de sangre cayéndole por la nariz, empezó a abrir la camisa de entrenamiento de Naruto.

Se disponía a quitar la camisa, cuando la voz de Sousou sonó tras de ella, "Keifa, espero que no estés planeando hacer nada inadecuado con MI Naruto."

"Jamas Karin-sama, yo solo pretendía, sacarlo para que no se resfriase." Respondió la chica mientras secaba con una toalla al afortunado príncipe

Un minuto después, Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Sousou y Keifa secando su cuerpo desnudo.

"Naruto-sama esta despierto" dijo Keifa al notar la mirada de Naruto en su espalda.

"Y parece que se alegra de vernos" respondió Sousou al ver que Naruto no era lo único que se había despertado.

"¡Es una reacción fisiología!" Grito el chico antes de vestirse y salir de la tienda, "Aun necesitamos mas información sobre Gato."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El equipo 7 y Tazuna iban a comprar la comida para el almuerzo, aunque Kakashi esperaba que Sakura volviese a ver al mismo mendigo del otro día, sus suplicas se vieron respondidas en cuanto llegaron al centro de la ciudad y dicha chica señalo algo.

Al mirar en la dirección señalada, Kakashi pudo ver como alguien de cabello rubio giraba una esquina, al verlo el joven uso un shunshin para ponerse frente a dicha persona, que resulto ser una chica de unos doce años con cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules.

Perdiendo el control sobre sus nervios, el chuunin grito furioso "Sakura ¿Como has podido confundir al hijo del yondaime con una chica?"

Dicha kunoichi llego hasta el y vio a la chicas que los miraban con interés. "Sensei, yo señalaba a la chica mas pequeña, ella iba con el chico rubio." Dijo Sakura.

Al oír esto un enfadado Kakashi agarro violentamente a Keifa. "¿Donde esta Naruto? ¡Responde o te...!" Grito el jonin.

"¿O que? ¿Acaso va a matarnos si no te damos información." Respondió la joven rubia, causando que Kakashi soltase a Keifa y que ambas chicas se marchasen huyendo.

"Karin-sama ¿Que vamos a hacer? Por culpa de esos incordios no hemos podido obtener información."

"Conociendo a onii-chan..."empezó Sousou.

"Tengo un nuevo plan." continuo Naruto mientras se ocultaba en las sombras.

"primero nos desharemos de los ninjas de Konoha, los genin no serán un problema, según las notas que nos dejo Zabuza los tres son meros novatos, incapaces de soportar el KI, pero Kakashi es otra historia"Dijo Naruto a sus compañeras y sus soldados mientras se sentaban en el campamento.

"Naruto-sama, tenemos justo lo que necesitamos para incapacitarle." dijo Keifa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El día en que esperaban el ataque de Zabuza, un completamente agotado Kakashi y sus tres genin estaban en el puente junto Tazuna, cuando una molesta voz llamo su atención

"No se porque el maldito Zabuza ha desaparecido, pero me da igual, el adulto esta agotado y los mocosos no sois una amenaza" Dijo un enano vestido de blanco con una escolta de matones.

Por mucho que le doliese, Kakashi tenia que admitirlo, el no estaba en condiciones de luchar y sus alumnos serian incapaces de vencer al grupo frente a ellos.

El motivo de su agotamiento era que Sakura había vuelto a ver un chico rubio de ojos azules, el cual terminaba sus frases con un característico 'Dattebayo' y el jonin había pasado cada hora libre buscándolo, pero cada pista llevaba a un callejón sin salida, cada rastro llevaba a un nuevo desengaño.

El pequeño magnate levanto su mano a punto de dar la orden de atacar, cuando un joven vestido con un traje de combate negro similar a una armadura con tres kunai en atados al muslo y una capa roja llego montando en un caballo, portando un estandarte con la cresta del reino de Wei, apareció al mismo lado del puente que el magnate y su ejercito.

"Gato-san, soy el enviado especial de Sousong, me ha enviado a darle la respuesta de nuestro reino, si la desea." dijo Naruto con su tono regio.

"Claro que si, estoy ansioso por saber la respuesta de tu reina." dijo el enano con una sonrisa confiada, conociendo las costumbres de Wei, el joven iría acompañado de un ejercito, ejercito que podría ayudarle a subyugar totalmente Nami.

"Muy bien, que conste que ha sido usted quien lo ha pedido," dijo el joven con una sonrisa, que se extendió cuando un kunai se incrusto en el estomago de Gato.

"Por sus crímenes, la reina de Wei le condena a muerte y sus bienes serán confiscados." Dijo el joven tomando una expresión seria.

Al ver como el magnate se retorcía en el suelo, los matones empezaron a gritar y se prepararon para cargar contra el chico, pero el sonido de un tambor precedió la llegada de un ejercito con varias chicas al frente.

"Basura criminal que pretendéis atacar esta ciudad y sus habitantes, sabed que el ejercito de Wei esta preparado para defenderos, tal y como llevamos haciendo desde nuestra llegada." Dijo Sousou mientras mostraba la mascara de ninja cazador de Haku.

No obstante los matones eran 200 y mientras que los soldados de Wei eran 90 y dichos matones confiaban en poder vencerles, esa presunción se evaporo cuando se dieron cuenta de que 60 de los soldados los masacraban, mientras que los otros 30 los acribillaban con una lluvia de flechas.

Sakura se había desmayado en cuanto el primero de los matones fue aniquilado, Sasuke tenia dificultades para mantener el desayuno en el estomago debido a la brutalidad de la batalla y Kiba estaba escondido tras Kakashi.

Tras la caída del ultimo matón, el joven rubio se bajo de su caballo y se dirigió hacia Tazuna, desafortunadamente, para la mente de cierto Uchiha, la única manera en que alguien que no fuese el mismo, podría ser importante para la villa era si este era un nukenin que había robado algo de valor, así pues ignorando el detalle de que el rubio se había identificado como un enviado de una potencia extranjera, el Uchiha saltó contra Naruto.

Al ver esto Kakashi trató de detenerle, pero el rubio agarro el puño de su atacante, y le clavo la rodilla en la cara, antes de lanzarlo al agua bajo el puente. Al verlo Sakura trato de correr en dirección al joven, pero Kakouton salto sobre ella y apunto su espada al cuello de la pelo-rosa.

"¿Que desea que haga con esta cosa, Souren-sama?" pregunto asqueada la guerrera morena al notar el prominente olor a orina que provenía del charco que se extendía lentamente bajo la kunoichi.

"Uzumaki-sama, mi nombre es..." Empezó a decir el jonin, pero fue interrumpido por Keifa, la cual llevaba un libro bingo en las manos.

"Kakashi Hatake, también conocido como sharingan no Kakashi, antiguo alumno del yondaime Hokage." Recito la chica mientras leía su libro.

"¿Tienes información sobre su fuerza?" pregunto Sousou, poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

"Era un capitán de ANBU hasta que abandono su rango debido a la vergüenza que le causaba haber perdido al hijo de su maestro, el cual lleva desaparecido seis años, mientras que el chico estaba a su cuidado" Dijo la chica

"Buen trabajo Jun'iku" dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza de la chica y observaba con una sonrisa cálida, los distintos sentimientos que se reflejaban en el único ojo visible del jonin.

"Sepa usted que se confunde, este es nuestro señor Souren, heredero de la familia Sou, príncipe de Wei." dijo Kakouton mientras que se separaba de la masa de lagrimas que era Sakura.

Al oír esto, Kakashi miro fijamente al los dos jóvenes de cabello rubio, ambos compartían el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, Naruto tenia esas inconfundibles marcas similares a bigotes en las mejillas, pero ninguno de los dos frente a el las tenia, no obstante el chico tenia un cierto parecido con Kushina.

Podría intentar atacar y llevarse al chico por las malas, pero los genin serian una carga y era físicamente imposible derrotar a todo ese ejercito mientras protegía a sus alumnos, de modo que el jonin hizo un gesto a Kiba,ordenandole recoger a la chica mientras el iba en busca de Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tras lo ocurrido en el puente, Tazuna y los ninjas se dirigieron a casa de Tazuna, donde encontraron al mismo chico rubio y la familia de Tazuna tomando un te que les servia una chica de cabello azul.

"¡Padre!" grito Tsunami al verles llegar, "Gato envió a sus dos guardaespaldas a atacarnos a Inari y a mi, pero estos dos jóvenes nos salvaron."Explico la mujer.

"Me decepciona que con tanto entrenamiento ninja, ninguno haya pensado que Gato podría recurrir a secuestrar a la hija de su objetivo." Dijo Kakouen.

En ese momento Jun'iku entro en la casa, "Mi señor, ya hemos repartido comida entre los habitantes de la ciudad y estamos esperando que los soldados que envió para saquear la casa de Gato para repartir su fortuna entre ellos." dijo la joven estratega.

"¿Como demonios habéis llegado antes que nosotros?" pregunto un enfadado Sasuke, ganándose una sonrisa del joven príncipe.

"Un gran mago jamas revela sus trucos." dijo Naruto mientras pensaba 'benditos sean los kage bushin.' y tanto las chicas, Kiba, Tazuna y su familia se reían del supuesto élite.

Sin perder un momento mas, Naruto lanzo una bolsa llena de monedas a Kakashi, el cual la agarro sin problemas.

"Ahí tenéis el pago por una misión de rango A, ya no tenéis nada mas que hacer aquí y me gustaría tener una conversación privada con Tazuna-san." dijo el rubio mientras hacia gestos de despedida con la mano.

Kakashi planeaba marcharse de allí lo antes posible para informar al Hokage de sus sospechas sobre el supuesto príncipe heredero, de modo que teniendo en cuenta que el puente estaba acabado y por ende la misión estaba acabada, el jonin se despidió de Tazuna y dio orden de marcharse a sus genin.

Tan pronto como los ninja se marcharon, Naruto inicio una nueva conversación, "Tazuna-san, ahora que su puente esta acabado Nami volverá a levantarse, pero si hacemos un tratado entre nuestros países, podremos utilizar los negocios legales de Gato, que ahora nos pertenecen, para crear un Nami mucho mas grande y mejor." Dijo el chico.

"Teniendo en cuenta que de hecho ha sido Wei quien nos ha salvado de Gato y que usted ha protegido a mi hija y mi nieto, ademas de que el trato es demasiado bueno para negarnos solo tengo una cosa que decir, ¿Donde esta la trampa?"Respondió el anciano.

"La única condición es que la persona que usted elija para ello, visite Wei, donde la reina y el o ella negociaran."Dijo Naruto.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza y Naruto le extendió la mano mientras con una sonrisa decía, "Muy bien, ¿Le gustaría a su familia y a usted cenar con nosotros en nuestro campamento?"

Poco a poco todos los habitantes de Nami se unieron al banquete de las fuerzas de Wei, afortunadamente cada vez que alguien se unía a la fiesta, traía comida y bebida como ofrenda a los héroes del país y el joven príncipe los invitaba a quedarse, convirtiendo la cena en una celebración por la liberación de Nami, una celebración que se extendió hasta bien pasada la madrugada.

Pronto un hombre muy anciano se acerco a Tazuna, el cual estaba sentado junto a Naruto.

"Tazuna-san, me gustaría que tomases el manto de Daimyô de Nami, yo soy demasiado viejo y eres tu quien desafió a Gato." Dijo el viejo Daimyô.

"Sinceramente, no creo poder hacerlo" dijo Tazuna mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza nerviosamente.

"Si me permiten la interrupción, creo que Tsunami-san es la mejor opción," dijo Sousou sonriendo.

"Tiene razón Ryuga, mi hija es inteligente, y es muy buena llevando asuntos económicos y administrativos." Asintió Tazuna.

Así pues, en la mañana siguiente, el grupo de Wei se disponía a abandonar Nami no kuni, junto a la, recién nombrada, Daimyô Nami Tsunami, cuando Naruto se detuvo de repente.

"Pasa algo onii-chan" dijo Sousou, Por su parte Naruto solo sonrió.

"Están aquí" dijo el rubio confundiendo a la los demás, en ese momento unas figuras aparecieron frente a ellos, los miembros de Wei reconocieron inmediatamente a Zabuza y Haku, pero los demás les eran desconocidos a todos menos a Naruto.

Inicia el Flashback.

Mientras Naruto y su hermana estaban su fiesta de cumpleaños, en la capital, el joven Naruto estaba decidido a descubrir todo lo posible sobre la extraña espada que pertenecía al hombre pez que les había atacado en el baño, por este motivo había dejado un kage bushin investigando en la biblioteca del castillo.

Tras varias horas, el clon llego hasta uno de los libros que se llevo de la casa de su familia en Konoha, dicho libro hablaba sobre los espadachines de la niebla y sus poderosas armas, allí pudo leer el origen de las armas y la descripción de sus últimos maestros conocidos.

Al leerlo, Naruto no podía sino pensar lo útil que seria recrear este grupo en Wei para mantener la paz.

Fin del Flashback.

"Hey gaki, ya estamos aquí" Dijo Zabuza haciendo un gesto en dirección a sus acompañantes.

Un hombre se cabello castaño muy alto y delgado, cuya cara estaba tapada por una mascara se adelanto y con un saludo se presento "Mi nombre es Kuriarare Kushimaru, mi espada se llama Nuiban," dijo el hombre.

La siguiente fue la única mujer del grupo, era de baja estatura y cabello rojizo. "Mi nombre es Ringo Ameyuri, mi espada es Kiba." dijo la mujer sonriendo.

"Yo soy Munashi Jinpachi mi arma se llama Shibuki."Dijo un hombre de pelo y barba oscuros con un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

"Hozuki Mangetsu, utilizo a Hiramekarei." Dijo un joven, algo mayor que Naruto, de cabello blanco y ojos morados.

"Mi nombre es Akebino jinin y espero que nos consigas buenos oponentes a Kabutowari y a mi" dijo un hombre de cabello y barba oscura con una nariz ancha.

"Por desgracia ese malnacido de Kisame asesino a Fuguki, de modo que queda una vacante entre nosotros," Dijo Jinpachi.

"¿Acaso no lo ha matado el chico rubio? Eso lo convierte en el dueño de Samehada" Dijo Kushimaru, molesto por tener que entregar el arma.

"No, al hombre sardina..."dijo Naruto, causando la risa de los espadachines,"...la matamos mi hermana y yo en equipo, no soy merecedor de ese honor"Termino Naruto entregando la espada a Zabuza.

"¡Me gusta este crio!" Dijo Ameyuri.

"Amigos míos, desde este momento soy nobles de el reino de Wei y como tales se os concederá un rango en nuestro ejercito" Dijo Naruto mientras que un gran numero de soldados llegaban a su encuentro.

"Souren-sama, somos los enviados por Sousong-sama para asistir a los espadachines en la conquista de Kiri, ademas hemos recibido un mensaje para vos" Dijo el capitán del ejercito.

El joven leyó la nota y su sonrió victoriosamente, "Zabuza-san, le pongo al mando de estos soldados hasta que lleguen a las costas de Kiri, allí les esta esperando su mejor baza para la victoria" Dijo Naruto

"Como usted mande su gaki real, solo un favor, llévate a Haku de vuelta a Wei." Respondió el espadachín

Ante la expresión sorprendida de Haku y Naruto Ameyuri puso su granito de arena, "Soy demasiado jóvenes para entrar en una guerra, volved a casa y dejad esto a los mayores ¿vale?" Dijo la pelirroja

"Esto es algo que debemos hacer nosotros, gracias por los soldados por cierto" Dijo Mangetsu.

Sin mas los espadachines montaron en seis caballos que les proporcionaron los soldados y se marcharon rumbo a Kiri, sabiendo que su grupo tenia un nuevo hogar y cuando acabaran con este, un noble objetivo, proteger la paz."

Fin del capitulo 3.

Se acabo Nami no Kuni, espero que os haya gustado.

Os aclarare, que en este fic, los espadachines mantienen sus habilidades pero son buena gente y todos deseaban la liberación de Kiri, de hecho Ringo tendrá un fuerte instinto maternal.

El motivo por el que todos excepto Fuguki están vivos, es porque decidí respetar lo de que Kisame lo asesinara y de esa manera sorprenderos con el usuario de Samehada mas adelante.

Los espadachines van a ser parte de el ejercito de Wei, pero no van a participar en todas las guerras, solo cuando haya shinobis implicados.

Con respecto al harén, la encuesta ha acabado en empate, de modo que lance una moneda al aire y salio que si habría chicas de Naruto, serán 4 creando así un harén de 35 mujeres.

"Benditos sean el kage bushin." dijo Naruto.

...Si, bien las 4 chicas ya han sido elegidas y solo puedo decir que son chicas relativamente poco comunes en las historias de harén de Naruto.

La primera ya se a unido a Wei (Con lo cual seguramente deduzcáis quien es) las dos siguientes tardaran bastante poco y la ultima sera al final de un arco, no obstante los lemons (de haberlos) las guerras (con excepción de la de Kiri, que solo veremos en Flashback) y el harén en si empezaran después de el salto temporal hasta los 16 años.

De haber lemons, el primero seria con Sousou y el segundo seria con Sousou y (secreto)

Antes de irme, aquí os dejo la lista de chicas de Naruto que han entrado en el harén, al que acierte a las cuatro le mencionare en el capitulo siguiente y le dejare añadir una chica de su elección de cualquiera de los dos universos con excepciones de las que se informara a los participantes, el limite de tiempo es hasta el capitulo 6.

Xxxx, Xxxxx, Xxxxxxx y Xxxxxx.

Cada vez que una chica se una oficialmente al harén (es decir muestre interés amoroso por el rubio) su nombre sera revelado, por supuesto cada vez que acertéis una de ellas, se os informara por PM, así también participáis vosotros.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Koihime musou, Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Baseson y de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, este crossover esta realizado exclusivamente sin animo de lucro .

Capitulo 4.

Las fuerzas de Wei tardaron una semana completa en volver a la capital, donde los príncipes dieron su informe a la reina.

Desde que habían salido de Nami, Haku y Naruto habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, tanto así que las otras se sentían bastante celosas.

La mañana tras regresar a Luoyang, Sousou se sentía bastante mal, pero haciendo oídos sordos a su dolor de cabeza, la joven se dirigió al comedor, para desayunar con su familia y amigos.

Al llegar se encontró con su futuro marido, charlando animadamente con Haku, al verlo la rubia recorrió el camino que la separaba del chico, y dominada por los celos, lo besó delante de todos los presentes, causando una sonrisa en Sousong.

Por desgracia Naruto no pudo dejarse llevar por el contacto, ya que la joven estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

"Karin-chan, ¡Estas ardiendo!" Dijo el rubio, cargando a la joven en brazos, para llevarla a su dormitorio.

En cuestión de segundos, la chica se encontraba ataviada con su ropa de cama y tenia una toalla húmeda en la cabeza, mientras Naruto se sentaba en una silla junto a su cama.

"¿A quien se le ocurre levantarte, estando con fiebre?" Preguntó el, pero en su estado febril, Sousou se había dormido, o eso parecía, lo cierto es que simplemente se hacia la dormida.

"Seguramente es culpa mía, he estado pasando tanto tiempo con Haku, que debe de haberse sentido sola, la compensaré cuando se recuperé." Dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica.

Sousou podía sentir su corazón acelerarse por el mero hecho de estar junto a Naruto y su cara volverse mas roja cada segundo que pasaba, afortunadamente, esos síntomas eran de esperar estando enferma, así que Naruto no tenia porque notar que estaba despierta.

Mientras la cuidaba, Naruto fue llamado por la reina, siendo reemplazado por Haku en el cuidado de Sousou, ya que las otras estaban ocupadas.

Cuando Naruto salió de la habitación, la joven kunoichi, empezó a hablar mientras usaba su chakra hyoton, para refrescar la toalla que reposaba en la frente de Sousou.

"Naruto-kun es un chico genial, ademas de ser inteligente y fuerte es cariñoso, no se ven muchos chicos así." dijo Haku, a Sousou, la cual aun fingía dormir.

"Me das mucha envidia ¿Sabes? Cada vez que entrenamos, Naruto no deja de hablar de ti y las demás, desearía que Naruto me viese y hablase de mi con tantísimo amor como lo hace con vosotras." Dijo la kunoichi.

'¿Onii-chan habla de las chicas y de mi?' Pensó Sousou felizmente.

"He oído lo que le pasó en Konoha, de haberlo sabido habría matado al equipo de Konoha, cualquiera que maltrate a un alma tan pura, merece la mas horrible de las muertes." continuó Haku, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

Naruto entró en la habitación con una bandeja y Haku se dispuso a salir de la misma, cuando la débil voz de Sousou llamó su atención.

"Ha...ku-san -tos- puedes llamarme Karin." dijo la princesa, causando una brillante sonrisa en la chica.

"Hai, Karin-sama, pero guárdeme el secreto ¿vale?." dijo antes de irse para dejarles intimidad.

El joven rubio colocó su frente sobre la de Sousou para comprobar su temperatura, causando el sonrojo de esta. "Parece que te ha bajado un poco la fiebre." dijo Naruto.

Entonces una repentina ráfaga de aire causo que la chica temblase de frio, al verlo el chico tomó una toalla de entre las cosas que había traído en la bandeja. "Déjame que te sequé, después te cambias de ropa y luego te doy de comer ¿vale? " Dijo el rubio.

Demasiado débil para negarse, la chica se abrió el pijama y usando sus manos y sus sabanas para cubrirse el pecho, dejo que su hermano le secase el sudor.

Tras unos minutos, la chica se había puesto un nuevo pijama y estaba esperando a que Naruto le diese la comida que le había traído.

Es por esto, que se sonrojo al ver al chico acercarle los palillos a la boca, de hecho, el joven le dio toda la comida de esta manera.

Al tomar el ultimo bocado la chica trató de tomar la mandarina que le había traído como postre, pero el fue mas rápido.

"P...puedo valerme por mi misma ¿sabes?" Dijo tímidamente Sousou mientras intentaba agarrar la fruta, pero el la interrumpió capturando sus labios.

Cuando Naruto rompió el beso, miro a la chica, cuyos ojos estaban perdidos en el vació y por la expresión facial de esta, era muy posible que estuviese viendo el cielo.

"Solo por hoy, déjame que te malcrié ¿vale?" dijo Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna mientras ofrecía un trozo de la fruta a la chica, haciendo que esta se recostase y abriese su boca, donde Naruto deposito la fruta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caída la noche, Sousou despertó y notó que la fiebre había remitido completamente, decidida a tomar un poco el fresco tras pasarse toda la noche encerrada en una habitación, la joven se detuvo en uno de los pasillos al ver a Haku mirando a los jardines.

"¿No puedes dormir Haku-san?"

"Así es Karin-sama, no dejo de darle vueltas a algo."Repuso la kunoichi.

"¿Es sobre lo que me has contado mientras dormía?" pregunto la princesa.

Al ver que la kunoichi asentía, Sousou tomó una decisión.

"Naruto-kun no sabe esto y desearía que siguiese sin saberlo de momento, aunque el y yo estamos prometidos, lo mas seguro es que tenga un harén, de hecho visto como entrena, sera lo mejor para mi salud..."Dijo Sousou con un sonrojo.

"¿Como es que no lo sabe?" Preguntó Haku extrañada.

"Madre quería darle una sorpresa cuando llegase el momento apropiado, creo que se lo dirá en nuestro decimocuarto cumpleaños dentro de dos años."

"¿Me estas diciendo que su regalo de cumpleaños sera su propio harén? Menudo cumpleaños."

"Si quieres verlo así... de todas formas¿Se te ocurre un mejor regalo de cumpleaños para un chico adolescente?" Repuso Sousou.

"Tiene razón Karin-sama, ¿Las demás también lo saben?" Pregunto la kunoichi.

"No estoy segura, supongo que si... aunque quiero que sepas algo, ¡El primer turno es mio!" Dijo la joven princesa antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y las chicas estaban desayunando con Sousong, cuando uno de los guardias encargados de las puertas entró en la sala.

"¡Sousong-sama, ha llegado unos mensajeros de Konoha.!" Dijo el guardia, cuadrándose ante su señora.

Al oír el nombre de la villa oculta que despreciaban, la reina de Wei ordenó que los llevasen a la sala del trono en 10 minutos.

Pasados los 10 minutos, los miembros de Konoha fueron escoltados hasta la sala del trono, allí sentada en gran trono, estaba Sousong, a su lado se encontraban Sousou y Naruto, en su faceta de Souren y los generales en los que mas confiaba la reina, todos ellos tenían sus armas a la vista.

"¿Que trae aquí a un grupo de ninjas de Konoha a mi reino?" Preguntó Sousong.

"Mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi y este es mi equipo, venimos por orden del Hokage, para ofrecerles una invitación para asistir a los exámenes de chuunin." Dijo el único adulto del grupo.

La mujer se lo pensó por un segundo, antes de decidirse, Naruto necesitaba superar su odio hacia Konoha y eso solo seria posible, después de enfrentarse a ello y comprobar que no todas las personas de la villa eran iguales.

"Mis hijos y sus generales asistirán a los exámenes, como ejercicio practico." Dijo Sousong.

"¿Que quieres decir madre?" Preguntó Souren.

"Tu, tu hermana y vuestro equipo va a visitar Konoha para ver los exámenes y esa es mi ultima palabra, os recomiendo que os preparéis para un viaje a Konoha."Respondió la reina.

"Sousong-sama, el examen tendrá lugar dentro de 10 días, mi estudiante Shikamaru forma parte de los participantes de la final."Dijo orgulloso Asuma, poniendo una mano sobre los hombros del susodicho genin.

"Konoha esta a 8 días de aquí a paso de civil, mi equipo y yo nos ofrecemos voluntarios para escoltarles, gratuitamente claro." Dijo Asuma, confiando en obtener información extra sobre el supuesto príncipe

Sabiendo que una vez la reina había tomado una decisión era imposible cambiarla, Souren y compañía prepararon una muda limpia y sus armas, por si era necesario defenderse y tras montar en sus caballos y ofrecerles otros a los ninjas, marcharon rumbo a Konoha.

Haku llevaba su kimono rosa, Naruto su armadura y capa, Sousou su acostumbrado vestido de batalla, al igual que Kakouton, Kakouen y Jun'iku.

"¿Como es que llevan ropas de combate?" Preguntó una nerviosa Ino a Jun'iku, puesto que los demás también llevaban las armas a la vista.

"El riesgo de encontrarse con bandido es es muy elevado, ademas se considera una muestra de respeto el utilizar atuendo de batalla ante los regentes, sin embargo llevar armas frente a ellos se considera un desafió" Respondió la chica sin dejar de mirar a su señor, grabando en sus retinas el aire regio que desprendía con ese atuendo.

Repentinamente un tipo flacucho, con bigote salió de entre el follaje, mientras desenvainaba una espada, tras el aparecieron un enano con lanza y una mole humana con un hacha.

"Si dejáis a las mujeres y los objetos de valor podréis marcharos." Dijo el aparente líder

Asuma se disponía a actuar, cuando la voz de Naruto lo interrumpió.

"¡Venga ya Yao! ¿Cuantas veces tenemos que pasar por esto?"Dijo el chico

"¡Alteza! no le había visto, ¿como se encuentra?" dijo el bandido, mientras el y sus compañeros dejaban sus armas en el suelo.

"Bien, ¿Y como va aquel negocio que me prometiste poner la ultima vez?" Preguntó el chico acariciando su kwan-dao

El bandido no encontraba palabras, si se equivocaba acabaría convertido en carne picada, pero el príncipe le salvó.

"Yao -suspiro- es tu ultima oportunidad, si oigo que tu y tu banda volvéis a las andadas..." Dijo Naruto emitiendo una gran cantidad de intención asesina.

"¡Si señor!" dijeron los tres bandidos antes de salir a toda velocidad, sin recoger las armas.

El rubio se bajó del caballo y selló las armas en un pergamino, aumentando las sospechas del jonin.

El príncipe volvió al caballo y sin decir nada mas continuaron el viaje.

Un par de horas después, Kakouen apunto su arco a la espesura frente a ellos y disparó, el gemido de dolor de una bestia les hizo saber que el disparo había sido efectivo.

Caída la noche cerrada, los viajeros descendieron de los caballos y empezaron a montar un campamento.

"¡Por fin!" Dijo Ino muerta de sueño.

"Pensaba que los ninjas eran resistentes y podían pasar varios días durmiendo lo mínimo" Dijo Jun'iku.

"Los auténticos ninjas y kunoichi podemos hacerlo." confirmó Haku.

"¿Que significa eso? Rugió Ino, pero las otras chicas la ignoraron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, sin mas encuentros con bandidos o fieras hasta la llegada a Konoha, donde el equipo de Asuma los llevó hasta el hotel donde se quedarían los VIP.

El grupo acababa de llegar a la habitación de hotel, cuando el estomago de Jun'iku sonó y cambiándose a sus ropas normales, el grupo salió del hotel.

Apenas un par de minutos de caminar por la villa y los jóvenes se vieron asqueados, en todas las paredes podían verse carteles con la cara de un joven Naruto, aclamandolo como héroe, después de todo lo que habían hecho en el pasado.

Estaban a punto de volverse al hotel, cuando vieron una chica de la edad de los príncipes, vestida con un chándal amarillo, a pesar de que su largo flequillo castaño tapaba uno de sus ojos, podían ver la gran cantidad de desprecio que emitía su mirada, dirigida al póster.

Molesto el joven se acercó a ella y ocultando su enfado, habló con ella.

"¿Que ocurre señorita? ¿Conoce al chico del póster?" Preguntó el.

"Ojala, me enamore de el, al verlo en el parque, pero jamas me dejaron acercarme a el, la gente lo llamaba monstruo y ahora los muy hipócritas lo llaman héroe, espero que sea feliz esté donde esté." dijo la chica.

"¿Como te llamas?" preguntó el con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Azami, ¿Y tu?" Preguntó la chica.

"Soy el chico que va a invitarte a almorzar y me llamó Souren." Respondió Naruto.

Por mera costumbre, el joven fue hasta el único restaurante que le aceptaba de niño, Ichiraku Ramen.

Tan pronto como la mirada de Ayame cayo sobre el príncipe, lo reconoció, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera realmente Naruto, de modo que decidió tenderle una trampa.

Naruto notó que el restaurante estaba vació con excepción de ellos.

Tras el primer bol de ramen, Ayame lanzó su trampa, sabiendo que si era realmente el no habría forma de que se resistiera a la trampa..

"¿Quieres mas ramen Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Ayame.

"Seria genial Ayame nee-chan..." Al darse cuenta de que había revelado su identidad, el joven se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

"¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Tienes la mas remota idea de lo preocupada que me tenias?"Gritó la camarera.

Así un aterrorizado Naruto le contó su vida en Wei a una asombrada Azami y unos furiosos Ayame y Teuchi, al terminar la historia, Ayame asintió.

"No pienso perderte de vista a partir de ahora, así que yo pienso ir contigo de vuelta a Wei." Dijo la camarera y su padre asintió, mientras arreglaba el cartel de cerrado, que ahora decía cerrado para siempre.

Azami cuyo abuelo, su ultimo paciente vivo, había fallecido, se agarro al brazo de Naruto, "Naruto-san, lleveme con usted, estoy sola, no soy ninja pero soy una experta en taijutsu, seré parte de tu ejercito, puedo ser útil, lo juro." dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Me parece bien, puedes venir con nosotros Azami-san, recojamos tus cosas y vayamos al hotel." Dijo el rubio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente llego el día de la gran final y el grupo de Wei, Azami incluida, estaban sentados en el palco de las personalidades, relajándose hasta el inicio de los combates, cuando una risa irritante resonó en la entrada.

Al oírla, Sousou se tensó y Naruto puso cara de circunstancias, ambas se vieron intensificadas al oír la voz que habló.

"¿Ara? ¿No son la princesa pecho-plano y su hermano?" Dijo una chica un poco mayor que Naruto.

"Enshou-san, ¿Como tu por aquí?" preguntó Naruto nervioso.

Pero la respuesta no llegó de mano de Enshou, sino de una voz serena, proveniente de una joven de la edad de Enshou.

"Hemos sido invitadas por el Hokage, aparentemente las familias reales de Shoku y Tô no han podido venir." Dijo una joven de la edad de Enshou, con el cabello rosa pálido y un tatuaje rojo en la frente.

"Sonsaku-san, hacia años que no nos veíamos." dijo Sousou a la chica de cabello rosa.

"Tienes razón Sousou-san Souren-san, de hecho por lo que veo hay algunas caras nuevas ¿Como os llamáis jovencitas?" Preguntó Sonsaku.

Haku y Azami se presentaron como las nuevas sirvientes del príncipe Souren, Enshou y Sonsaku se presentaron como las herederas de los reinos de Go y En.

"¿Como es que habéis traído a tantas personas con vosotros?" Preguntó Enshou.

"Digamos que me gusta ir en buena compañía." Respondió Naruto.

Ninguna de las dos princesas se habían creído la respuesta, pero decidieron aceptarla de momento y empezaron a charlar sobre sus vidas, entrenamiento y estudios en sus respectivos reinos, de vez en cuando algún Daimyô se unía a la charla.

Las conversaciones fueron interrumpida por la voz del Sandaime, que se elevó sobre todas las demás, con un discurso sobre los exámenes y saludando a las celebridades invitadas.

"Sin mas preámbulos, iniciemos estos exámenes, el primer combate sera Kiba Inuzuka contra Neji Hyuuga." Sonó la voz del Hokage y ambos genin bajaron hasta la arena.

El combate solo podía ser descrito como una cosa, brutalidad animal, el joven Hyuuga estaba vapuleando a Kiba y Akamaru de manera brutal y cada cosa que intentaban solo servia para que recibieran un golpe distinto, al final Neji fue declarado vencedor.

"Eso ha sido cruel, no es que eso me sorprenda de Konoha." Dijo Naruto, mientras su hermana asintia.

"Tiene razón Souren-sama, me alegro de largarme de aquí." Repuso Azami con una sonrisa.

En las gradas, bajo el palco, Ino y Sakura captaron la voz de Azami y la reconocieron, la chica era una fiel cliente de la floristería Yamanaka, comprando flores para llevar a sus parientes fallecidos.

Extrañadas, las dos chicas saltaron hacia el palco, allí vieron a Azami sentada junto a las guardaespaldas del príncipe de Wei, con un vestido y armadura iguales a los de Kakouen y Kakouton, pero en color amarillo.

"¿Azami? ¿Que haces ahí y con esa pinta?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Estoy con mi nuevo señor y visto como mis nuevas hermanas, podéis llamarme Kakoyu" Repuso Azami abrazando a Kakouen y Kakouton.

"¿Acaso vas a traicionar a Konoha?" Preguntaron las dos genin, sacando un kunai, pero el ataque se vio interrumpido por una bola de nieve golpeándoles la cara.

"¿Se os han enfriado los nervios, fangirls?" preguntó Haku colocándose su mascara de ninja cazador y conjurando un par de senbon de hielo.

"¿¡Tu!?" gritó Sakura, antes de que un grupo de ANBU las inmovilizaran a ella e Ino.

"Por el delito de atacar a un noble invitado de nuestra villa, estáis detenidas."Dijo el ANBU líder.

"Pero ella es la ayudante de Zabuza, nos atacó en nuestra misión en Nami no kuni."explico Sakura.

"Dejadlas, ha sido solo un mal entendido," Dijo Naruto haciendo que los ANBU soltasen a las genin. "Azami es una civil, y por lo tanto puede mudarse cuando le apetezca." Dijo el príncipe, con una sonrisa que hizo a las dos jóvenes olvidar a Sasuke durante un micro-segundo.

El siguiente combate Sasuke contra Gaara fue retrasado ya que el joven Uchiha no había llegado a tiempo.

"Parece que el joven Uchiha no sera ascendido." Explicó Sousou, en respuesta Sakura empezó a gritar.

"Tienes razón hermana, no querría un soldado incapaz de llegar a tiempo, de tener uno lo despediría al momento, si un soldado llega tarde podría significar la muerte de sus compañeros." Respondió Naruto y las otras regentes le dieron la razón

El siguiente combate, Kankuro contra Shino fue cancelado pues el joven de Suna se retiró, esto y la gran cantidad de ANBUS presentes hicieron sonar las alarmas en el cerebro del rubio, que activó cierto sello oculto en su propio brazo, haciendo que sellos en los brazos de las chicas se calentaran, causando que estuvieran atentas a sus alrededores.

Sin duda algo olía mal en estos exámenes, y no iba permitir que lo pillasen por sorpresa.

Fin del capitulo 4.

Buuuf, ha sido un largo trayecto hasta escribir este episodio, como veis el examen de chuunin ha empezado y una nueva guerrera se ha unido al reino de Wei, una autentica maestra en taijutsu, quizás alguna la reconozca del el capitulo 312 de shippuden, la nieta del maestro Chen, como podéis deducir Azami sera una de las 4 chicas de los países elementales que se unirán al harén/ejercito de Naruto.

Dos de las cuatro chicas pasan pues a ser conocidas, Haku, Azami, Xxxxxxx y Xxxxxx, ademas el ganador de el juego para adivinar a las chicas ha sido ganado por ImagineBreaker7 lector de la versión en ingles de este fic, que añadió como quinta chica a su OC Origami Himiko.

En el próximo capitulo los exámenes y la invasión tendrán lugar y Naruto y compañía conocerán a cierta princesa, entre otras, a fin de cuentas, ¿Como va a salvar Konoha Yuki no Kuni sin la ayuda de su mejor baza?

Fácil, no lo hace, Wei tiene una nueva alianza que formar.

Por cierto, el nombre del bandido líder es de mi invención, elegí ese nombre simplemente porque fue el primero que se me ocurrió.

Nos vemos lo antes posible, por cierto, hay una nueva encuesta en mi perfil, para que elijáis a la novia de Naruto en Konohagure no sato dengeki no ouji, ella sera la única novia de el príncipe de los rayos, la sub-campeona sera la elegida para el siguiente fic, tengo mas de 20 proyectados, pero solo tres mas verán la luz del día antes del final de alguno de los que ya existen.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ahora a trabajar en Konoha's sky dragon.


End file.
